Could have been my happy ever after
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: [Sasori] Olvidó que repetía ese Ciclo todas las noches. Tampoco reconocía a Itachi, el niño de ocho años que huía de los fantasmas enojados, los malos, cuando se vieron por primera vez; no tenía la más remota idea que él volvería durante los siguientes veintitantos años porque… oh, Dios, sálvalo, estaba enamorado de un Eco.


¡Hola, sempais! Aquí con una historia ItaSaso para el final del año.

**Advertencias**. 1) _Yaoi_. 2) Tremendo, **montón** de OoC. 3) ¿He estado leyendo mucho _Doctor Sueño_? ¡Vaya que sí! No me importa, necesitaba hacer _ALGO_ sobre el resplandor y, honestamente, he tenido la idea de un fantasma atorada desde la última vez que vi _El sexto sentido _(hace casi tres meses). Ojalá el resultado no haya sido... tan raro. El tiempo me falta para revisar la historia, incluso si no tuviera que ir a prepararme para Año Nuevo.

**Disclaimer. **_Naruto _le pertenece a Kishimoto. No considero que tenga especial relación con las obras de Stephen King y Night S., pero igual los menciono en el disclaimer. Al final, yo no gano nada al escribir esto, excepto sus favoritos y reviews.

Sin más qué decir ...

* * *

**(*~[*]~*) **

**Could have been my happy ever after **

**.****ͼͽ****.**

**_M_**_y mother said I'm too romantic. She said "You're dancing in the movies". I almost started to believe her, then I saw you and I knew. _

—Sam Smith, _Fire on fire. _

* * *

**I**tachi se detuvo frente al callejón, observando en silencio mientras se quitaba los audífonos y los guardaba sin cuidado. El sonido relajante de la música, ahogado por sus bolsillos, se convirtió en un rumor fantasmal que no perturbaría su _don _(el cual, sin lugar a dudas, había tratado de aplacar y sofocar durante años). Jamás le gustó llamarlo de esa forma, pensó con una mezcolanza de amargura, resentimiento y tristeza.

Por supuesto, en el mundo existía gente con toda clase de habilidades: unos _conocían_ las respuestas de un examen para el que nunca estudiaron ni una sola palabra; otros quienes _sabían _cuando la gente se sentía alicaída; varios podían encontrar objetos en los lugares más insospechados o _adivinaban _las intenciones de las personas con una simple mirada. Generalmente tachados por simples corazonadas, muchos ni siquiera llegaban a sospechar acerca de su Resplandor. Ni los acérrimos _fans _de Stephen King, M. Night Shyamalan y otros tantísimos novelistas o cineastas que habían vislumbrado un poco de esta realidad tenían idea de este extraño fenómeno.

El Uchiha, no obstante, lo vivía. Y también sufría por ello. Esa noche era un ejemplo perfecto de eso.

Volvió sus ojos carmín, majestuosos e insólitos, hacia el exuberante ramo de casa blancas que apretaba entre sus dedos largos.

Levantó el brazo y miró la hora en el reloj. 9:30pm. Había asistido poco menos de 15 minutos antes de la hora. Nervioso, pasó una mano a través de los cabellos —en su mayoría color ébano, libres y esparcidos sobre su espalda— con intención de acicalarse.

Respiró hondo y se adentró al callejón, escuchando aletear a las mariposas que revoloteaban dentro de su estómago. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, como todos los años, hasta el punto que incluso el murmullo del viento fue extinguiéndose igual que si dos manos omniscientes estuvieran ahorcando ese pequeño rincón del mundo entre las paredes altas y grisáceas. ¡Bueno! Aquel callejón, donde sólo titilaba una luz blanca, siempre le recordaba una suerte de tráquea en una radiografía.

Itachi acarició los delicados pétalos de la flor más grande, distrayendo a sus manos inquietas. Y esperó, lanzándole ojeadas al otro extremo del reducido lugar. El crujido del plástico que envolvía el ramo, seguido de sus erráticos latidos, se habían vuelto los únicos acompañantes del moreno hasta que, finalmente, lo oyó.

La voz emergió bajo la pálida luz que alumbraba una de las tantas puertas traseras del Yomi, regresando a uno de sus trágicos espíritus. Itachi los llamaba Ecos. Sólo lo más fuertes advertían que los penetrantes ojos rubíes del pelinegro los observaban; unos pocos se sabían muertos (y se sentaban, aguardando no sé qué); algunos venían para _recordar _(en su infinita desgracia, Sasori era uno de ellos la mayoría de las ocasiones).

Temblando, caminó los últimos metros que los separaba y se detuvo, casualmente, frente a él.

Dos orbes lechosos se clavaron sobre Itachi, fríos, defensivos. El moreno exhaló, hechizado por la visión translúcida del Akasuna: una ligera nube de vaho brotó, perezosa, de su boca. El aliento físico del hombre subió al cielo, danzando hasta esfumarse.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Itachi. El pelirrojo, quien ya no lo era realmente, lo observó sin responder—. Hoy hace frío. ¿Esperas a alguien?

—No te importa.

Oh, era uno de _esos _días. Itachi se apoyó contra la pared y miró el ramo, haciendo caso omiso de la mueca severa del Eco. Se le vino a la cabeza una cita de _Alicia, _aunque no estaba seguro en cuál descabellada aventura gritaban: _¡Oye, Tiempo! ¿Es cierto que curas todas las heridas? _[1] Para él, todavía era doloroso.

—¿No te irás? —Atajó Sasori, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—Es aquí donde debo estar.

—¿Te vas a reunir con tu amante _aquí_ justamente? —Preguntó, incrédulo.

El corazón de Itachi se hundió.

—Desgraciadamente, llegué tarde. —"Lo conocí veinte años más tarde," dijo para sí—. Tiene a otra persona en su corazón.

El Akasuna bufó.

—No me extraña: hacer esperar a otros es de muy mal gusto. Si no le dabas su lugar, no creas que unas flores la vayan a convencer que eres _diferente_.

—Te sorprendería cuántos años ha esperado por ese otro sujeto. Bueno, no siempre se acuerda de mí; pero, algunas ocasiones, él vine a buscarme.

Sasori entreabrió los labios.

—Oh. —Fue el único monosílabo que salió de sus labios—. No suena como una historia de romance.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—No, ¿verdad? De todas formas, lo hacemos funcionar. _Casi _siempre. —Se sentó en el piso y, con una mano, le invitó a dejarse caer en el otro extremo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

El Akasuna miró de un lado a otro antes de imitar al joven de ojos granate.

—Hmph. —Silencio—. Él vendrá.

—Sería un gran imbécil si no —"Lo fue." —Me llamo Itachi Uchiha. —El otro arrugó el ceño. Había veneno en aquellos ojos, acusadores—. ¿Te molesto demasiado?

No quería irse. Sasori parpadeó, pegó las rodillas a su pecho y las abrazó.

—Diría que sí. Tus ojos… —guardó silencio—… son perturbadores.

El Uchiha lanzó una risa y asintió.

—¡Y que lo digas! Siempre los he odiado. La gente se siente… agitada. Tengo la mirada del demonio —añadió, cubriéndoselos con una mano.

—Para nada —replicó el Akasuna, tomándolo por sorpresa. Itachi se quitó la mano de la cara, arqueando las cejas—. Sin embargo, no me gusta la forma que me miras. Es como… como si fuera un sueño del que vas a despertar. Hace que me sienta … efímero, irreal.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta? —Preguntó, aturdido, el moreno—. Tengo casi treinta y cinco años. Podría doblarte la edad. —"Aunque todavía eres mucho, mucho más viejo que yo, donde sea que estés el resto de la eternidad", pensó.

Esa noche, Sasori no sabía que él había fallecido 47 años atrás, esperando a un amante que lo dejaría plantado. Hoy, el Akasuna ignoraba que un grupo de jóvenes borrachos, grandes y crueles, lo golpearon hasta la muerte, dejándolo en un charco de sangre y dolor, oyendo risotadas e insultos. Olvidó que repetía ese Ciclo todas las noches. Tampoco reconocía a Itachi, el niño de ocho años que huía de los fantasmas enojados, _los malos,_ cuando se vieron por primera vez; no tenía la más remota idea que él volvería durante los siguientes veintitantos años porque… _oh, Dios, sálvalo, _estaba enamorado de un Eco.

—Tus ojos _son _hermosos, Uchiha. Siento como si trajeran luz a… —se calló y desvió la mirada—. Como artista, te diré que son especiales y ya.

Itachi sonrió, ruborizado y con los latidos enloquecidos amenazando con partirle la caja torácica.

—¿Sabes? En noches como ésta… sí agradezco lo que mis ojos me ofrecen. Y quiero regalarte estas flores —dijo, en tono bromista.

El Akasuna abrió y cerró la boca.

—No quiero las flores para tu amante, viejo. —Replicó al fin, sin verdadera animosidad—. Lo que está destinado a alguien, así debería permanecer.

El Uchiha asintió, melancólico. Transcurrió así una hora. Entonces el Ciclo se dispuso a comenzar. Un horror indescriptible se reflejó en los ojos del Akasuna, quien oía risas que Itachi no podía.

—¿Sasori? —La voz del Uchiha arrancó un gemido al fantasma. Los ojos del pelirrojo se expandieron—. No tengas miedo. Te ayudaré a regresar _allá_ sin dolor. —Se levantó, casi trabajosamente, abandonando las flores en el proceso. Se acercó al Eco y sopló su aliento sobre él. El vaho se unió al Akasuna, quien lo respiró como si fuera un perfume. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, admirando el rostro del mayor—. Te amo muchísimo. Aquí estaré mañana.

El pelirrojo lanzó un suspiro y desapareció.

Itachi aguardó, miró hacia el fondo del callejón, como si de ellos fueran a aparecer los _malditos hijos de puta _que le habían hecho daño a Sasori.

Nada.

Recogió las flores, las apretó una vez contra su pecho y las dejó en el lugar donde hubiera estado su amado. Quizá, en su próximo encuentro, Sasori _sí _recordaría todo lo que necesitaba para saber por qué ese hombre —alguna vez un niño, un adolescente y probablemente un anciano en el futuro—, esperaba al final del callejón para hablarle.

**FIN**

* * *

[1] Charles Lutwidge D. (seudónimo Lewis Carroll).

* * *

A quien haya llegado aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Lamento si hubo errores (probablemente, sí). La verdad es que a media historia no sabía si quería que Sasori sólo apareciera una vez al año o todos los días...


End file.
